Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
One of the ways that hydraulic machines are capable of performing work is through use of pressurized fluids. Pressurized fluids may be transmitted throughout the machine to various hydraulic motors. Hydraulic machinery has reached wide scale use due to the large power that can be transferred in the form of pressurized fluids and the large availability of actuators that can make use of the power.
Control is needed in order to operate hydraulic machinery in an effective manner. As an example, one way control is provided is through the use of valves. The ability to select between various pressurized fluids may be achieved through the use of a valve. This allows a passageway to be created that enables a pressurized fluid to flow from a source to an actuator that is responsible for moving a component of a hydraulic machine.